


angel

by daverezi



Series: guardian angels [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, SPOILERS!!!!!, and in second pov, and really angsty, for entire series!!!!, there is character death, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daverezi/pseuds/daverezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love never dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel

In your sleep,you are seventeen again, meeting your Angel for the first time. She is cotton candy, pink and fluffy, the embodiment of little girls. She’s smiling at you, and you can’t help the boyish grin that creeps onto your face. She just makes you so happy, and you don’t even know why.

You are yelling at some stupid kids to stop fighting, because even though you are a soldier all you want is peace. They call you names, awful, awful names, and you expect her to flee. Run away from you, as you know you would.

She stays.

You are seventeen and you are falling in love for the first time, over and over again in your dreams. You are falling in love with her smile, with her laughter, but mostly with her mind. The way she thinks, the way she loves, the way she understands. You’ve never seen a mind more beautiful, you think.

You don’t think you ever will.

In your sleep, your Angel stays with you. She doesn’t go to heaven. You save her and she loves you and you love her forever, how it should've been. In your sleep, you don't face the harsh reality that is real life. Your Angel stays with you, and that’s all that matters.

You wake up to the sound of crying, and you are confused. Nobody else is there with you. You are alone, just like you always feel.

You realize that you are the one crying. You do not laugh, you do not smile, you do not berate yourself. You sit silently and look out the window, pretending that if you wait long enough you will forget you failed, and you Angel will be there next to you. Happy and beautiful, how she deserves to be.

Not ten feet under the ground, buried, never to be seen again.

You close your eyes and let sleep take you away again, knowing you’ll see your Angel soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old holy shit. i wrote this in like august or something like that while i was rewatching cg with my boyfriend. anyway, enjoy


End file.
